


early

by mikrobots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Suna, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrobots/pseuds/mikrobots
Summary: Suna is everywhere but not with Osamu, until he got back home.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spider_momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_momo/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Osamu is not jealous, he's all supportive. He's just missed his bf after all :'3  
> Happy early valentine! I hope Momo and everyone likes it! <3


End file.
